


Vanilla Kisses

by Fukurox



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukurox/pseuds/Fukurox
Summary: Kagami was never fond of vanilla until Kuroko came along with his vanilla kisses.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Vanilla Kisses

Kagami has always been a chocolate kind of guy. Chocolate was just plain good to him. 

Back in America, he and Tatsuya often ate chocolate ice cream cones after street matches. Alex baked chocolate birthday cakes and his father always made chocolate chip pancakes on Sunday mornings when he wasn’t working. 

Vanilla never particularly crossed his horizons until Kuroko. 

He remembers their first civil conversation at that fast food joint with Kuroko mildly sipping his vanilla milkshake. Kagami remembered thinking that a boring flavor suited someone who was just as boring as Kuroko. 

But, that thought changed rather quickly when he started playing on the court with Kuroko. Their basketball was exhilarating, and they complimented each other so well. Even outside of basketball, they frequently spent time together. 

It was only a matter of time before he fell in love with his best friend. 

Kagami confessed like he did all things; he confessed without much thought and preparation but he did it sincerely.  
It was after they ate at Maji burger and they decided to practice a little at a nearby basketball court. 

Kagami was attempting to teach Kuroko how to shoot properly, he curled his arm around his friend and they aimed the ball together. Kagami could feel Kuroko's lithe body honed through hours of training.  
He quickly let go; he didn’t want to go around sexually harassing his unrequited crush.  
Kuroko turned around and thanked Kagami with a bright smile. 

Oh god, Kagami had it bad. He then leaned in and kissed Kuroko and he could taste the vanilla from his shake earlier. It was sweet and subtle, just like Kuroko. 

The next thing he knew, Kuroko was kissing him just as hard. They pulled away to catch their breaths. Kagami decided that vanilla was his new favorite flavor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is just an exploration of a small headcanon that Kagami grew to like vanilla because of Kuroko.


End file.
